Fan:Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content
Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content is a crossover found on Fanfiction.Net written by Dark Mage Wyvern Lord. The story hybridizes the with Digimon Adventure 02, taking place after Revenge of Diaboramon and during the . Main Story The first chapter opens up with Tai getting the last copy of Sword Art Online from the store. However things quickly spiral out of control when Davis reveals that the kills its user whenever it's removed by someone else. Not long into his playing, Tai discovers the logout button is gone. Akihiko Kayaba has made it so you can only logout once floor 100 has been cleared. Should your Avatar die, the player's real body will die. Now Tai is among the 10,000 players trapped within the Death Game. Two and a half years later, the players have gone use to life within Aincrad, however a mysterious someone from Tai's past is in Aincrad with full intent on revenge, and opened a portal between the Virtual World and the Digital World, allowing Digimon into SAO, who are immuned to the rules of safe zones. Now Tai along with his new friends must save everyone and clear the game. Meanwhile in the real world, the Digidestined are falling apart, especially when T.K. is captured by an unknown third party. Characters The Data Defenders The Data Defenders are a team of seven players that have bonded with a Digimon partner and choose to help fight the evil Digimon. Their digivices were given to them through Tai's entering his Nervegear, which look like the digivice 01 with the same color scheme as the D-Power. Tai Kamiya/ Taiki Under the player name, Taiki, Tai once again assumes the role of leadership. When he isn't fighting evil digimon, he does his job as a Side questor, doing secret dungeons and getting supplies for his clients. His weapon was an upgraded Howling Fang Broadsword, which was eventually replaced by a Phoenix Flare sword. Agumon Taiki's partner. While in Aincrad he lost the ability to digivolve. However TK's crest of Hope passed through Tai's NerveGear, allowing Agumon to Digivolve into GeoGreymon. * Champion Form: GeoGreymon * Ultimate Form: RizeGreymon The Black Swordsman of Aincrad and one of the 1,000 Beta Testers of SAO. Kirito is hesitant to join the others being he blames himself for the death of the . Kirito can seem as a loner at times, but he always puts his own safety in front of others. His partner is Huckmon, and has a unique power called Dual-Wield, allowing Kirito to use two swords at once. Huckmon Kirito's partner. Unlike his calm and strategic friend, Huckmon loves to fight first, and ask questions later. This stems from his desire to one day surpass Gankoomon. At his partner's request, Huckmon calls Kirito "Kazuto". * Champion Form: BaoHuckmon * Ultimate Form: SaviorHuckmon A rich girl that wanted to get away from her mother's expectations by using her brother's NerveGear. Originally a timid girl afraid to die, Asuna is now known as the Flash, the second in command of the . Quick with her Raiper, Lambent Light, Asuna is always up for helping the others. Her partner is Renamon. Renamon Asuna's loyal partner. This fox's speed matches her partners. * Champion Form: Kyubimon ** Fox-Fire Meteor Shower: a combo move Asuna and Kyubimon can use. Kyubimon uses her Fox-Tail Inferno attack, while Asuna strikes the fireballs, allowing for a faster fire attack. * Ultimate Form: Taomon A gamer Tai and Kirito met on launch day. Because he also belongs to the guild , Klein occasionally misses out on Digimon attacks. But his loyalty always puts his friend's needs before his own. His partner is Falcomon. Falcomon Klein's partner who was given the nickname: Ninja Bird, which he gladly accepts. Falcomon's just as loyal as Klein is. * Champion Form: Peckmon * Ultimate Form: Crowmon A blacksmith that takes great pride in her masterpieces and has made several weapons for the others. Lisbeth can be seen as vain sometimes. Her partner is Lalamon. Lalamon Lisbeth's partner, who acts as the voice of reason between the two. * Champion Form: Sunflowmon * Ultimate Form: Lilamon The oldest member of the Defenders or Digidestined as a whole that runs a shop in Aincrad. Unlike most players, he doesn't blame the beta testers for the deaths of other players. His partner is Gaomon. Gaomon Agil's partner that likes to help around the shop. Because of his limitations, Gaomon is often thrown by Agil for attacks. * Champion Form: Gaogamon * ' Ultimate Form:' MachGaogamon The youngest member of the defenders and the only one who didn't get a partner during the first attack. She tires to hide her insecurities by a brave face. Silica has two partners, the familiar , and Lunamon. Lunamon Formerly Dianamon of the Olympos XII. While fighting the event boss, Kabuki Nightmare, Dianamon took heavy injuries to the point where she was almost deleted. Silica was closest and inadvertently saved the God Man Digimon by reverting her to her rookie form. She has a deep hatred for humans due to Ken's actions as the Digimon Emperor. However due to the words of Silica, Lunamon has warmed up to the concept of humans. * Champion Form: Lekismon * ' Ultimate Form:' Crescemon Players One of the best players of SAO and leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath. Unlike most players, Heathcliff is lenient towards digimon, believing they could be great allies. He hides a dark secret unknown to any other player. Asuna's bodyguard that acts more like a stalker. and The leaders of the and allies of the defenders. A beta tester and informant of SAO. She was captured by the cloaked figure and eventually freed herself. During captivity, Argo befriended a Kudamon who is actually Kentaurosmon. The player that lead and later killed during the raid against the . What few were aware was Diavel was a beta tester who only cared about getting glory. A player who had an elaborate scam during the first few days of SAO. He was temporarily possessed to make booster crystals. Another beta tester that disguised himself as a member of the army to scam players out of items by manipulating a Tankmon. He is eventually arrested. His real name is James. The founder of the and an admirer of Diavel. He believed Taiki and the other's dishonored Diavel's sacrifice and tried to destroy the Defenders. Sasha The daycare matron. After SAO started up, Sasha took it upon herself to look after the under aged children trap in the game. In addition, Sasha also looks after the infant Digimon, among them is a DemiMeramon she befriended. Allied Digimon Betamon A large school of Betamon were found on Floor 26. One digivolved into Seadramon. Meramon The Guardian of Yokomon Village and a friend Tai made during his first trip to the Digital World. Tankmon A lonely machine type digimon that was suckered into Morte's scheme. He was promised a return to the Digital world should he help. Whamon Another friend of Taiki and Agumon. He helped defeat a trio of Gesomon once. In this story, Whamon is depicted being a Champion leveled Digimon. Kudamon A.K.A. Kentaurosmon of the Royal Knights. He keeps his identiy hidden by reverting to his rookie form. Gankoomon Another Member of the Royal Knights. He sees the potential in the defenders and helps from the sidelines. Not that they know it's him. * The Sistermon Duo: A pair of sibling Digimon that work for Gankoomon. They took Asuna and Kirito's Digivices to train them, after returning them, they gave the two an unknown aura, which enhanced all of the Defenders' Digivices. Both are capable of accessing Awakened Mode. * Dinohyumon: A Digimon the Sistermon employed for their test. He is defeated by Asuna, Renamon, Kirito, and Huckmon. Soulmon Using a projection, Soulmon attacked the Data Defenders, believing them to be vile people who delete Digimon at random. After clearing up the confusion, he befriended the team. After the death of Dragomon, Soulmon took Kari back to the human world, where it is presumed he returned to the Digital World. Crusadermon Another member of the Royal Knights. She appears before the Digidestined when Sugouh releases a clone of Kimeramon and quickly defeats it. Crusadermon can summon several hundred Knightmon to her aid. Allies "Athena" A mysterious someone who works for Sugou (See Bellow) who wants to help the Digidestined rescue TK. Not much is known about Athena, except she is an incredible gifted programmer. Suguha Kirigaya Kirito's Sister/Cousin who befriended Kari while their brothers were in SAO. Recently, an unnamed Digimon started to follow her. Villains Argomon Argomon was previously known as the Cloaked Figure and Diaboromon. He survived his previous encounter by creating a backup version of himself as a Kuramon. However due to TK and Kari showing up, the download never finished, as such he lost the ability to become Infermon. He's been in Aincrad since the launch date and his manipulations have started since then. Argomon is a master hacker, giving Illfang a new weapon, creating Kibaou's partner, and opening the portal between the Digital World and Aincrad. Argomon shares the title as the main antagonist of the Aincrad Arc with Akihiko Kaiyaba. He has primarily begun using some unknown form of data for a mysterious project. The Cardinal System see him as an immortal object. With this, the players can't hurt him, an he can't hurt players. Kibaou Another player and The figure's right hand man. Originally a member of the Army, Kibaou would do anything to survive SAO, getting rid of anyone in the process. His obsession eventually lead to his explusion from the guild. His partner is Gazimon Gazimon Unlike the Gazimon that severed Etemon, or any digimon for that matter, Gazimon is void of all emotions. He never speaks unless attacking. After his first fight, Gazimon became unstable. * Champion form: Devidramon PoH Founder of the Murder Guild Laughing Coffin. In this story, his guild's downfall took place a year before hand. However recently with Ranamon's help, he has slowly started to rebuild his numbers.After Dragomon and Ranamon were destroyed, he joined forces with the cloaked figure. * Bakemon: A massive army of Bakemon make up the most of the new Laughing Coffin. Tsukaimon Tsukaimon is PoH's partner who has a wicked personality. Tsukaimon doesn't trust Argomon and has his own plans. * Champion Form: IceDevimon Enemy Digimon DarkTyranomon: The first Digimon to attack, and to deleted by BaoHuckmon. Ebidramon: Attack a school of Betamon, was eventually destroyed by Seadramon and BaoHuckmon. SandYanmamon: A short and short tempered digimon that lead a kidnapping scheme. He is the first to be defeated by Kyubimon Snimon: A recurring digimon and enforcer of the Cloaked figure ultimately destroyed by Lekismon. Flymon: A trio of insects that worked with SandYanmamon, which he deletes himself. Musyamon: An honor bound sword wielding Digimon that challenged players to duels and took their weapons when they lost. He was defeated in combat by Kirito and would have told them the Cloaked Figure's name, if Kuradeel didn't delete him. Saberdramon: A viral bird type digimon and Musyamon's partner. Deleted by Peckmon and Klein. Witchmon: A vain spellcaster digimon that disguised herself as the player Mystique. She loves anything that sparkles and doesn't care who she steps on to get her way. Deleted by the combined efforts of Agumon, Meramon, and Sunflowmon. Gorillamon: A rather stupid digimon that was enlisted by Witchmon in her schemes. Deleted by Asuna and Kyubimon. Vilemon: A digimon that attacked Agil's shop after Nezha was discovered. Deleted by Agil and Gaogamon. Raremon: A Raremon attacked the team while in Shadow Caverns. Deleted by Peckmon. Woodmon: An army of Woodmon joined Snimon in an attempt to delete Lunamon. Deleted by the combined efforts of majority of the team. Devimon: The main antagonist of the first arc of Digimon Adventure inadvertently resurrected by the cloaked figure. Originally appearing before the humans as a blob, only to be returned to normal by absorbing Lind's healing crystal. Deleted by GeoGreymon. Tuskmon: Kirito and BaoHuckmon ran into this digimon trying to find Tankmon. Deleted by GeoGreymon. DarkLizardmon: Four were deleted by Kirito, Asuna, Kyubimon, and BaoHuckmon Dokugumon: While overseeing the test for Kirito and Asuna, Sistermon Blanc was captured by Dokugumon. Deleted by both Sistermon in their Awakened mode. The Mamemon Brothers: Mamemon, BigMamemon, and MetalMamemon are a trio of Digimon Taiki met during Paris. They were deleted by Crowmon, MachGaogamon, and Crescemon. Dragomon The mysterious Undersea Master that was mentioned during His Master's Voice, and has his eyes set on Kari. He lives in the Dark Ocean and has the ability to send his forces to Aincrad. He is the secondary antagonist of the first arc. Recently he has successfully pulled Kari back into his dimension, in an attempt to sacrifice her and escape the Dark Ocean. He is destroyed by RizeGreymon, SaviorHuckmon, and most of the human Defenders. Ranamon: The first of the Undersea master's minions to attack.She is killed by the Cloaked Figure after Dragomon's defeat. Gesomon: Three attacked the defenders, minus Kirito and Asuna. They were stopped with Whamon's help. Scubamon: A legion of dark Divermon that made up Dragomon's army. Sugou Nobuyuki A minor antagonist of the first arc and Asuna's fiance. It is revealed that after the event of The Digimon World Tour, the Japanese Government wanted their own Digimon to combat the others. When both RECT and Argus refused for their own reasons, Sugou took over. While Sugou was contracted to create cloned Digimon, he has illegal kidnapped several people off the streets, including TK for what he calls Project EDEN. Cloned Digimon Sugou has successfully cloned several digimon. However the lower the level, the more unstable they become. One Digimon transformed into what it called Corruption Mode. Maildramon: The first Clone to escape Sugou's facilities. It destroyed itself due to its own instability. Searchmon: A Digimon Sugou sent out to disrupt Izzy's plans to create a scanner. Later became Corruption Mode and was pulled back for examinations. Peacockmon: A weaker clone Digimon destroyed by Raidramon. Kimeramon: Codename Subject Legion and one of Sugou's more powerful clones, augmented with additional attacks like Toxic Whirlwind, Dark Thunderbolt, and Black Surge. Sugou's intent was to see if Kimeramon would become Corruption Mode as well. Despite holding off both MetalGarurumon and Angewomon, it was destroyed by Crusadermon. Tankdramon: A legion was summoned by Sugou in retaliation of Kimeramon's destruction. Pteramon: A legion was summoned by Sugou in retaliation of Kimeramon's destruction. Category:Fan Concepts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover